


Falling for you

by skulladventure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, M/M, Merstuck, POV Dave, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulladventure/pseuds/skulladventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My back was burning and the moment I breathed in water my lungs were as well. I had no energy to fight the water to get back to the surface. I wanted to scream along with my lungs as I breathed in more of the sea water. As parts of my body went cold I saw a flash of blue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dave c'mon get your lazy ass up." I clutched my pillow tighter, trying to ignore the voice. "Bro I don't wanna, it's you and Rose's mom drinking your asses off while the girls try to do girly shit with me." He sighed and I felt the bed dip as he sat down. "Well if you had a friend or even a boyfriend Davey you wouldn't be dragged down to the bonfires." "You're such a dick." Nevertheless I sighed sitting up. "You better hurry up or I'll let 'em put makeup on you." 

I sighed, just as I thought, Mom and Bro were drunk and Jade and Rose tried to make me go swimming. I gave up on attempting to be social and found a nice ledge to sit on further away from them. I missed Texas, I hated leaving behind Terezi and KarKat. And it was all to be here for family according to Bro. And of course the stupid fucking ocean. In my small rage I grabbed a rock a flung it into the water. I wanted to to home but I couldn't find a reason to convince Bro. Slipping off my shades I set them down. Wait is someone in the ocean? Just a small splash and a glimpse of dark hair. "Hello?" No response. "I know you're out there, come on out." Someone slowly swam into view. Messy black hair and wide blue eyes and holy shit he's hot. "Hi? Sorry I didn't mean to spy on you, I just saw you and I was curious..." I raised an eyebrow, "Curious? It's cuz I'm so hot isn't it?" He shook his head. "No it's because you're hu- umm your eyes?" I watched him gulp and something moved on his neck. HOLYSHITARETHOSEGILLS? 

I jumped up quickly. "You're not Human?" Taking a step forward was a mistake. The rock I was on was damp and all the salt collected on it made it sort of slippery. I tumbled head over heels, scraping up my back before landing into the water. For some reason it wasn't as cold as I thought. My back was burning and the moment I breathed in water my lungs were too. I had no energy to fight the water to get back to the surface. I wanted to scream along with my lungs as I breathed in more water. As parts of my body went cold I saw a flash of blue. The merman tried to get ahold of me as I weakly clawed at his skin. As the darkness took over my sight of was surrounded in blue.


	2. Whoa we just met

"Oh god please don't die on me. Oh my god what have I done???" I heard a guy's voice shake as he spoke. Poor guy, he just sounded so upset and pitiful I wanted to find this dude and comfort him. But wait, first where was I? As soon as this thought crossed my mind my body was on fire. I felt my nose be pinched and something tried to force it's way down my throat. Unfortunately the water in my body decided it needed to make a friendly appearance. Sitting up I managed to pull away from whatever was on my mouth in enough time before the water flowed from my lips like a fucking waterfall. I felt someone gently rub my back. After a while I learned back against the figure behind me, closing my eyes. 

"Eek! Don't die!!" My eyes opened to be met with the sight of a freaked out merman. Oh ya. "Hey I'm not going to die dude, chill." For some unknown reason I reached up to touch his cheek. "You aren't going to freak out again right?" He whispered, those beautiful blue eyes wide and shaky. "I wasn't going to freak out, I was going to shout in a bit of ironic glee. My Bro was always so intent to fight that mermaids weren't real and would never be possible." He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't fair to my heart he made buckteeth look perfect.

"Well we are certainly real!" He shifted slightly and I hissed in pain. "Here, sit up!!" I did as he said, my back screaming in response. "Hey hey yo dude that's my favorite shirt dude." I complained as I felt, and heard, him rip the fabric. "Oh quiet you. Hey considering I just did mouth to mouth with you can I know your name?" "Dave and holy shit I seriously missed a hot merman pressing his lips to my own and stealing our first homo kiss?" I could tell he was blushing now. "My name is John, and I wasn't kissing you it's different" Hearing him spit on his hand I pulled away. "Woah, dude, I know self lubrication and shit is good and stuff but I'm not fucking your fishy ass just after meeting you." I heard him take a deep breath and sigh. "Ew dirty minded are we? Hey Dave?" "Ya john?" "Shut up." I didn't argue with him and was rewarded with him pressing his hand to my back. The pain slowly dissolved. "The sharks are still restless" I heard him mumble. "Sharks? Where why?" He gingerly pulled his hand away. "Right in the water below us. When you fell you cut your back and now they're there waiting for a taste of one of us."

This caused me to grimace. "Then you can't go you'll get eaten." I turned to face him and a sad look crossed his features. "Dave I'll be fine. I have to return to the water sooner or later or I'll die." I sighed quietly. "Then just wait a bit? Please? Let me hold you until I fall asleep and then you can sneak off. I don't want to loose a friend." He gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around me. "Can I see you again soon?" I bit my nip nervously, wait no not nervously, cool kids like me don't get nervous. Don't have to worry about being needy and- "would tomorrow be ok? I can try and be here any other time then midday." I nuzzled my face against his neck, being mindful of the gills. "I'll be here as early as I can just don't expect to see my eyes again." I let out a small yawn and felt him play with my hair. "Thank you for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like really crappy and I'm sorry. I'm not used to doing this au with John and Dave. I hope you guys don't mind :B and I'm really sorry about slow updates!! But anyways here's a long chapter to make up for the wait


	3. Waking Up

I was pulled out of my slumber by Bro calling my name. I heard my own voice call back to him and felt a slight pressure against my cheek. Next thing I know I was waking up on my own bed. I felt my heart deflate for a second, was it all a dream? Wait, holy shit I was shirtless and I stank of sea salt. There was no way it could have been a dream!! I took a hot shower and when I got out I changed into a pair of black swim shorts and a shirt. I almost got out of the house before I heard a quiet "Dave." "Ya bro?" I asked, turning to face him with a sigh. "You ok Lil man? You seemed half drowned last night and then all the sudden you're off to swim first thing you wake up?" Deeeeeep breath Dave, no time for irony, only time for cute merboys. "Ya, last night I fell in and someone saved me. Once they made sure I was ok they had to bolt. I was going to see them again." "He cute?" "Very." "Go have fun and swoon his shota ass with our strider charm Lil man."

Finding the little rock I was on last night I let out a shaky breath. "John?" Oh dear god please don't let his cute ass be eaten by shar- oh there he is. He pointed off to the side and I followed his gaze to see some sort of beach, oh he wants to meet up there.

"Dave!! Dave!!!" Not even two steps onto the sand and I heard Jade's voice. "God damnit" it was puzzling to turn around and not see anyone. It was until I heard laughter. Oh dear god why is it the fucking merboy has a laugh angels would worship? "Oh my god john." He peaked over from a rock, and I couldn't resist smiling. "I got stuck up here trying to see you." Awe he was pouting, that's too cute. I walked over and leaned down, wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Once I actually picked him up he buried his face against my neck. "Holy shit you're light." I started moving back to the water. "Well we need to be aerodynamic. It's good to be light and quick in the water. Most of my kind is supposedly smaller compared to yours." I smiled, thankful he couldn't see my lapse in cool kid facade. "Well I kind of think smaller is cute." I felt the water brush against my thighs and his tail dropped a little more to dip into the water. I moved to sit in it, praying John wouldn't just let go and swim off. Thankfully he didn't, moving to nuzzle his face against my neck if anything.. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, I apologize this is a filler. I'm going to try and update the next part tomorrow. I'm going to work on getting posts every week or every other week. Focusing on Saturdays. Don't hold me to it however. Once again sorry for late update. Loves :B


	4. Mer talk

"You should tell me about you and your culture dude." I felt john tense up at my words. "What do you want to know?" I smiled, running a finger against his waist where the skin faded into scales. ""How about we start with rules?" He pulled back some and shrugged. "There's not many rules. It mostly depends on where you settle down. For all though it's, don't reveal yourself, don't mate with the non-mers, and don't let humans capture us." I weakly smiled. "I won't let anyone find out about us knowing another alright?" He nodded and I couldn't help but ask the next question. "What about mates?" My voice was soft, so soft I worried he hadn't heard and would ask me to repeat. "Mates? Umm." His face went a soft pink and I just wanted to kiss him. "So we kind of mate for life. We have the occasional gay pair and such but I heard it's not that different from your kind." I choked, "FOR LIFE?" He just giggled at me. "Well I mean as younglings we can kiss whoever we want but once you /mate/ you can never be like pleasured or with another." I felt my face start going red. "So um um topic change. Can you do magic?" He nodded at my question. "Holy fucking shit"

John smiled at me. "We can heal others, as you've seen, copy voices perfectly, sort of talk to fish, and it's beyond rare but some mers gain the ability to switch between human and mer form." My mouth dropped open. "It's so rare but I know someone who can. Grandpa English, he's like my guardian. He once told me it's extremely painful the first change. Said it only happens when you're in a really bad situation. His was supposedly because his mate was being taken from him for forever." He smiled sadly, his blue eyes still somber. "He still tells me how his mate was the most beautiful person ever seen, along with some crazy beautiful color." His cheeks started again as a light pink. "I don't think any color could compare to yours however." I scoffed quietly. "Nah." He glanced off to the side. "I've seen yellows, purples, and pink. Every other color but that beautiful scarlet red." He glanced up at me before reaching a hand up. "May I?" Before he could I reached up and pulled them off to stare into his eyes. "You want to know whose eyes I love most?" He nodded at my question, still captivated by my eyes. "Yours."

His eyes widened and a dark blush coated his cheeks and nose. Without meaning to my eyes flickered to his parted lips. I leaned in but stopped myself from kissing him, instead rubbing my cheek against his and hugging him. I only hoped he hadn't noticed the slip up. "I'm so happy I met you Dave." He spoke quietly. "I'm glad I, quite literally, fell head over heels for you." I meant it as a joke but there was some hidden feelings in the words. The little sigh in my ear made me wonder if John had some feelings for me as well. "Hey john?" "Ya Dave?" "Can I see you again tomorrow?" "I'll be here waiting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating! Sorry I hadn't been on recently. I've had some matesprit and Moirail stuff to deal with. Don't worry. The story only gets cuter from here. Thank you for reading :B


	5. authors note

I am so sorry. I promised updates early this summer and didn't realize Comic-Con was a different day. And unfortunately I've been under stress because I'm moving to a different state so there's been family tension and lots of stress. I am proud to say I have been transferring old work to a new notebook and trying to edit as I go so I can see what I need to change on here. I promise there will be less than two months before more gay (ones a pansexual) babes. So soon. In the mean time feel free to hit up my tumblr or Twitter for any needs or such (my tumblr is TereziKat25 and Twitter is @Skulladventure and @The_Gay_Thing ). I love y'all so so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> :B thank you for reading!


End file.
